With the continuous development of communications technologies, people may exchange information by using various terminal devices, for example, a user may communicate by using applications such as email, short message service, and instant messaging tool on a terminal device.
For example, when a user sends an email, if the user needs to add personal information of a contact, for example, an Email address, a telephone number or other information, to the email when writing the email body, the user needs to open a contact list in the email application to find the personal information of the contact, and copy the personal information into the email body that is being written. For example, when a user sends a short message service (SMS) message, if the user needs to send contact information of another person to the recipient by using an SMS message, the user needs to check an address book of a mobile phone to find the required contact information, and copy the contact information into the body of the SMS message.
Therefore, in the prior art, the process of inserting contact information is relatively complex, resulting in low user operation efficiency